One of the Five
by Celais
Summary: Caroline Forbes is one of the five hunters, she moved from Mystic Falls to New Orleans to free the city of all vampires. But a certain King won't allow it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, so I was just sitting in my living room, deciding to write the next chapter of Sweet Revenge (which I'm almost done with btw) when this idea came to mind. I wrote something and I'm not really sure if I should continue or not. So, I thought why don't you guys decide. =3  
Sorry if it's crap.**

* * *

She walked through the alley. It was just passed midnight and she was heading home. It was an alley through one of the dangerous areas of New Orleans, but she figured she'd be at risk anywhere. She heard something and turned around. It was dark and she couldn't see clearly, but she could feel someone's presence. She stood still for a second, when she saw and heard nothing, she continued walking. She took a few steps further and heard something again. She decided to ignore it and walk further. Not increasing her steps she continued walking through the alley. In a flash she was up against the wall of the old building next to her. In front of her stood a man. Well, a vampire. His fangs came out and his eyes dilated. "Don't scream." Little did he know, she was drinking (and wearing) vervain. One can never be too safe. His fangs dug into her neck, as soon as they were in they were out again. The man screamed in pain as the blood mixed with vervain burned in his throat. She dug her hands in her bag and quickly pulled a gun out of it. Without hesitating she aimed for his heart and fired the gun. Normally a wooden bullet wouldn't kill a vampire. It would hurt as hell, but it wouldn't kill them. But she had a little experience and had special bullets. Carved bullets that went straight for the heart and instantly killed the vampire in question. The vampire fell to the ground as he slowly turned blue. She looked around to see if there were any witnesses. When she saw there weren't, she grabbed her stuff and walked home.

Stupid vampires, she thought by herself, doesn't it ever stop? These creatures are an abomination and therefore they need to die. For good this time. She came to New Orleans with only one intention, to free the city of the vampires, one at a time. She hadn't realized there were this many vampires in New Orleans, though. At least one out of six people was a vampire. Luckily for her, most of them don't have daylight rings, thank god for that, and are therefore easy to track down. Plus, they are reckless. They assume no one here knows of vervain or has it on them, let alone drink it. They just attack the first person they come across and then compel them to forget. Luckily for her, her dad left her a life supply of vervain. This was the fifth vampire she had killed in three days. Yet none of the vampires were more careful than usual. They were just as reckless. Which was a big advantage. She, as one of the five, had an even bigger advantage than others. She was stronger than most and nobody expected a woman to be one of the five. This was the only time she didn't mind the prejudices that women are weaker than men. It was nice to prove them wrong. Over the years she has killed more vampires than she cares to admit. They might already be dead, but killing is killing. She couldn't help but sometimes feel a little remorse, not to the ones that pin her up against a wall and try to drink from her, but the ones that actually hold on to their humanity. She still killed them. And she felt guilty. How could she not? She's not a sociopath. Unlike some vampires. She grew up with the horrible stories of vampires that drain humans of their blood. Her dad was a vampire hunter. Not one of the five, he just liked to slaughter vampires in his spare time. When she found out she was a potential hunter he was so proud. It was the first time she actually felt loved by him. That's part of the reason she got into this. But when she got first confronted with a real vampire, she really wanted to stay. She watched the vampire drain several human beings. From that moment on she was certain that every vampire was a murderer and they should all be put to death. Until this day she hasn't let any vampire she's come across live. Her name? Caroline Forbes.

* * *

"Niklaus we have a problem." Elijah said as he walked into the room where his brother, who preferred Klaus over his full name Niklaus, was with a brunette. He sank his teeth into her neck and he groaned at the touch of her blood on his lips. She moaned. At her moan Klaus became rougher and she started to let out cries of pain. Her heartbeat began to fade when Elijah separated the two.  
Klaus groaned. "Must you ruin everything?"

"As I said, we have a problem." Elijah said, ignoring his comment. He fed the girl some blood so she wouldn't die and he compelled her to sit tight and keep quiet.

"Please, tell me, I'm dying to know what this problem is." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Another vampire has been killed." Elijah stated. Klaus' expression immediately changed. He knew vampires were getting killed, but there wasn't a clue who had done it so he had no choice than to ignore the fact and pretend nothing was wrong.

"Any idea who did it?" He asked, silently praying he could finally grab the guy who did it and slit out his throat. Nobody defied the rules of the King of New Orleans and most certainly not humans. They should be glad they're aloud to live their miserable little mortal lives.

"Actually, we did find something." An evil smirk found its way to Klaus' lips. He would enjoy torturing the one responsible for this.

"What did you find?" He asked, his smirk only growing wider.

"A bullet." Klaus frowned. "What do you mean a bullet?"

"A bullet like the ones the hunters use." The smirk on Klaus' face turned into an angry look. The last time they ran into hunters they were nearly all as good as dead because of his sister's foolishness.

"Are you trying to tell me the hunters are back?" Klaus said, anger in his voice.

"I'm afraid so." Klaus groaned. This was not good news. Knowing the hunters, they wouldn't stop until there was not one vampire left to kill. And vampires couldn't kill them for they would be tortured by the hunter's curse until the next hunter has been found. This meant trouble.

"But, we do have a small lead." Klaus frowned, hunters never left a trail behind. That gave him hope that maybe it was an amateur, not really a hunter but a human seeking revenge.

"What might that be?"

"All vampires were killed in a 3 mile radius. Nearby Rousseau's. Which leads me to believe the person responsible goes there to seek vampires to kill." Klaus' smirk returned.

"Do you want me to send a few vampires to look for the hunter?" Klaus considered it for a moment. His vampires were all able to be killed. This person clearly knew what he was doing if he were able to kill five vampires in half a week. No, he wouldn't let any other vampire die at the hands of the hunter.

"'l'll do it myself."

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted me to continue so here's chapter 2**. **Thanks for reading and following and review if you want. =D  
Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO  
Enjoy**

* * *

Normally she wouldn't kill 6 vampires in 4 days, but she had been royally pissed off. She needed to release her aggression somehow. And what better way than to slay a few vampires? She stepped inside Rousseau's and went to her usual spot at the bar. She sat down and let out a sigh. It was early in the evening but Rousseau's was already filled with people. Most of them were human. Unlike previous times. Which meant the vampires were suspecting something. Good, she thought by herself. Let them be afraid. It'll make it way more fun.  
Camille, the blonde bartender, came and Caroline ordered a beer. She needed at least a little bit alcohol in her system and it would look a little suspicious if you wouldn't drink in a bar. Camile and Caroline weren't exactly friends. Camille tried her best to be nice, but Caroline never really tried to get to know her. She wasn't rude, but she wasn't here to make friends. She couldn't afford to have friends, they'd be in danger when they found out who she was_. If you let your walls down, you'll end up hurt._ She kept telling herself that. She couldn't care again. It blew up in her face in Mystic Falls and that's the reason she had to leave. Not that anyone knew that. No, her story was simple. She lived in Mystic Falls and then her dad died. She couldn't stay because she was constantly reminded of him and she needed a fresh start. That's the story she told everyone. And everyone bought it.  
An hour passed when the first vampires came inside the bar. Most of them left her alone. Probably because there were far more easier targets available. Some humans _wanted_ to get bitten by a vampire. She never got it. She thought it was disgusting. She had some bite marks herself, but she never asked for it. It happened back in the day when she didn't even know of vampires yet..

_She opened her eyes and met the sunlight. She blinked a few times before her eyes could properly adjust to the light. She felt a sting in her neck and she brought her hand to it. She felt something and quickly pulled her hand back and looked at her fingertips. Blood. She felt her heart starting to beat quicker. The memories of the night before came back to her. Her eyes widened and she was starting to panic. He bit her. She slowly turned her head and saw him lying next to me. As quiet as she could she got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. The floor creaked a few times and she glanced at the bed. He was still sleeping. She reached the door and turned the doorknob. She opened the door, which creaked as well. She glanced at the bed again. He was gone. _What the hell?_ She looked back at the door and found him in front of her. She screeched and ran to the other side of the room, trying to find something to defend herself with. She threw a few pillows. He got closer and she grabbed one of the books on her nightstand. She slammed the book in his face. He didn't even flinch. She hit him with it again but this time he caught the book. "Stupid little girl." He snatched the book out of her hands and threw her back on the bed. Before she could do anything he was on top of her. His face changed and his fangs came out. He bit in her neck and she cried out in pain._

She quickly pushed the memories aside. It wasn't something she wanted to think of all the time, yet it haunted her every single day. She was so helpless. The vampire compelled her to forget every single time so she didn't know. She woke up in the morning with bite marks on her neck and back and didn't know where they came from. It wasn't until she became a hunter that she remembered. She didn't get it at first. She was just walking in her room when the memories came flooding back. It was as if she were watching a show where it happened. He was the first vampire she killed. And she did _not_ regret that. She ordered a shot and studied the people. She counted at least 6 vampires now. Still not enough. For people not to get suspicious there had to be at least 10 to 15 vampires. She downed the shot as soon as it arrived. She felt the alcohol going through her body. She loved that feeling. Right now, alcohol was her only friend.

* * *

He smirked as he set foot in Rousseau's. He was in for killing, torturing and turning the hunter. He hadn't decided in which order yet. He killed five vampires, so he had to pay. Klaus just had to find the right way. Perhaps torture, then kill them with some vampire blood in their system and force blood down their throats. And then just enjoy the show. Watch them hate themselves. To turn them into the thing the despised most. Pure entertainment.  
He studied the bar. He knew most of the people here. Half of them were vampires. Some pretended to be human to see the surprise on their victims face when their fangs came out. Klaus wasn't like that. He'd show his fangs immediately and when his prey would try to run the fun would begin. The hunt is the best part. His eyes landed on the blonde at the bar talking to Camille. She looked stunning. Beautiful golden locks reaching just beyond her shoulders. A smile on her face as she ordered a drink. Klaus could only imagine what he could do to her. What her blood would taste like. He would find out. Preferably tonight. But before he could ravish and drink from the beautiful blonde he had to find the hunter. He groaned. He could be doing so much things _way _more fun with the blonde than hunting down a hunter. He walked further inside and sat down on a barstool. He summoned Marcel who was enjoying a drink from a brunette. He was one of the only vampires Klaus truly cared for. Marcel and he were alike. They both had fathers that didn't care for them. They weren't their real fathers, but they were the closest they had. Klaus had saved him once upon a time and Marcel has lived with him and his family ever since.

"Who is new here?" Klaus asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Klaus groaned. Marcel was always too curious for his own good. It annoyed Klaus beyond measure.

"None of your business. Now tell me."

"Ok Grumpy. Let's see. We have the newbie vampire Thierry" he pointed at a guy Klaus assumed was Thierry. "We have Hayley" He pointed at the girl he was just drinking from. Klaus could smell she was a werewolf. She had some nerve to come into a town full of vampires. Vampires and werewolves aren't exactly friends. "Man, she'll do anything for a little attention." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Good to know." He said sarcastically.

"Annnnd. Euhm. That's about it I guess."

"Who is the blonde talking to Camille?" Klaus asked. She was clearly new, and he was curious. Klaus has always had eye for beauty and she was breathtaking.

"Oh yeah. That's Caroline. Word is, she's from Mystic Falls, Virginia." Klaus smiled. Caroline. The name was right for her, Italian for 'strong'. And Mystic Falls, good memories. Klaus had a friend there, perhaps he could give him some information about the blonde. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside. _Focus. Hunter. Find him._

"Is there anyone else new?"

"Euhm.." Marcel said as he looked around. "Nope. That's it." Klaus groaned. That meant no hunter. Probably taking a break. Killing vampires must be tiring. Or perhaps he would show up later. But in the meantime Klaus would have to find a way to entertain himself. He looked at the blonde again. He knew exactly how.

* * *

She ordered another round of shots and Camille frowned. Caroline had been drinking the whole time. The memories were haunting her and sometimes she wished she didn't remember. Better to have blackouts than to deal with this. She just wanted to drown her sorrows. And since she had no vampire to kill yet, why not enjoy a drink? Camille obeyed and poured her another round. Her eyes widened when she spotted Klaus coming over. She quickly handed Caroline the drink and hurried away. Klaus sat down next to her. "Hello, love."

Caroline glanced at him and greeted unimpressed "Vampire." She downed her shot.

He chuckled. "How can you be sure?" A smirk formed on her face and without hesitating she grabbed the empty beer bottle beside her, smashed it on the bar and drove a piece of it in his hand. He growled as the glass cut through his skin. She pulled it back out and saw it heal. "Point proven."  
He wasn't expecting that. Normally he would've snapped her neck for doing that, but he found her intriguing. She wasn't afraid of him. She had a fire in her, and he found it fascinating. It wasn't every day you came across a girl like that. "You got me. I'm a vampire."

"You don't say."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Since the hunter wasn't here, he had nothing better to do than to drink. He had to kill the time, and he'd like to do it with the feisty blonde.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She replied. She wasn't in for games tonight, yet she found herself wanting him to lose it. She wanted him to snap. To lose his self-control. It made it more fun for her. It was way more work, but also more fun. So most of the time it was worth it. Tonight she didn't want to make it a lot of work. She just wanted to drive a stake through a vampire's heart and go home to her bed. But she couldn't stop herself. For some reason she wanted to make him angry.  
He liked her comments. She might be giving him _very_ _subtle_ hints to go away, but he was never one to give up. If he wanted something, he would have it. No matter what the consequences. And right now, he wanted her.  
"Suit yourself. But I myself, would like a drink." He waved at Camille to come over. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly came over. Looks like Caroline wasn't the only one annoyed by him.  
"I'll have a bourbon, please." He said to Camille. She poured him the drink and handed him the glass with liquor. "I'm Klaus." He said while talking the drink from Camille.

"And I'm not interested." Again, he chuckled. It annoyed the crap out of her. She wanted _him_ to lose it, not the other way around. Yet, here she was, too close to snapping. _Focus Caroline._  
"Shouldn't you be off draining a poor girl somewhere?"

"Sweetheart, I do a lot more than just drain a girl." He replied seductively. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what he was saying. She quickly gathered herself and said "Then why are you not doing… _that_?"

"What makes you think I'm not trying?" She nearly choked on her drink and for the first time in their conversation she looked at him. She found him gazing at her while licking his lips.  
She laughed. "Does that seriously work?" He frowned. Normally a girl would've already broken out of her acting-uninterested façade and he'd be having fun right now. Not that he wasn't having fun. Quite the opposite. He enjoyed this girl. It was refreshing to actually have to work for something. This girl, _Caroline,_ became more fascinating by the second.  
"I wouldn't know, I have never said it in a conversation before." She glanced at him and replied.  
"Well, there's a first time for everything." She had the urge to slap him or throw his drink in his face. _Anything_ really. His cockiness annoyed her beyond measure. He pushed all her buttons and she wasn't used to it. She didn't feel like continuing the conversation. He ruined her night. She just wanted to come here, drink a little and drive a stake through a vampire's heart. All she wanted to do now was kill _him._ Any other wouldn't do. But she couldn't kill him here. Too many vampires and witnesses. She would never get out alive. And she sure as hell wasn't leaving with him.  
"Well. This was fun," _Lie. _"But I'm going to go now."

"I'm sure you could stay a little while longer."

"I could. But I don't want to." She said with a smile. She grabbed her stuff, put some money on the bar and got up. She started walking towards the door when he asked.

"So you're not even going to tell me your name?" He already knew her name, but he had to hear it from her before he could use it.

"Nope." She said over her shoulder, popping the 'p'

* * *

She walked around the corner and felt someone's presence behind her. She went into one of the alleys where no one ever went. Probably because it was dark, narrow and if a vampire appeared, there was no escaping. Well, not for normal humans. She could pull it off. She still felt like she was being followed. She put her hand in her bag and found her gun. If someone was going to mess with her, she _would_ shoot. She had at least four carved bullets laced with vervain in her gun. So bring it on, she thought. She halfway down the alley when a figure appeared at the end of it.  
"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" A British voice asked. She rolled her eyes. _Him_ again. A grin appeared on her face. Maybe she could kill him after all. She walked over to him until he was just a few feet away. "I was kind of hoping so. But I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" She replied.  
He chuckled. "I suppose you don't." His veins appeared and his fangs dropped. He came closer and she stepped back until her back hit a wall. She pulled out her gun and fired a shot. He stumbled back and she fired another one. Shock written over his face he looked at his chest. His shirt white turned red from the blood. She put her gun back in her bag and fled the scene. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he were dead yet. Her eyes widened when she saw there was no one there. She started running but bumped into someone. "Well, well, well. A female hunter. That's a first." was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN. Let me know what you guys think (: x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I said that I would update every week, and it's been more than that, but I've been having a fucked up week to say the least and writing a story was not really high on my to do list. I'm not gonna bore all of you with what it was, because you are here for the story, not my personal problems and I doubt you even care (nor read the A/N).  
But as an apology, a longer chapter than usually. I know my previous chapters have been a little short, but they weren't meant to be. They were actually one chapter but I split them up because I wasn't sure if I wanted to/would continue it.  
And I'm going to put a cliché here: Follow me on Tumblr: missesklausmikaelson **

**I would also like to thank all of you for following/favoriting and most of all reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me. =3**

* * *

When she woke up she was all alone in a room that was about as big as her whole apartment. She frowned. Shouldn't she be locked up in a dungeon somewhere? And why wasn't that guy dead? She put at least two bullets in him. She got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She turned the doorknob and to her surprise it wasn't locked. She slightly opened the door. Through the tiny opening she could see the hallway. She spotted a person and closed the door again. She looked around the room to find something to defend herself with. Her eyes landed on the tiny wooden stool and she walked towards it. She broke it into a few pieces as quietly as she could. She gathered the pieces and stacked them on her body. She held the biggest two and put one in each boot and one in her pocket. She walked back to the door. She didn't open it right away, she wanted to avoid as many people as possible so instead she put her ear on the door and listened. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door again. She stepped out of the gigantic room and looked left and right. No one in sight. She could go either left or right and decided to go left. Without really thinking it through she tiptoed down the hall. A corner appeared and she backed against a wall and looked around it. Clear. She walked further and started to hear some voices.

"What are you doing Niklaus?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"I told you I'd take care of it, and I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hunter to take care of." She recognized the British voice immediately. It wasn't hard. The guy that was supposed to die was having a lovely conversation. Her eyes widened when she heard what he had said. She turned around and walked as inaudibly but also as fast as she could back to where she came from. Left was clearly the wrong choice. She found the room she slept in and walked further. Her hair blew in her face when a sudden wind appeared. A vampire stood in front of her and a grin appeared on her face. Finally some fun. The vampire came forward and tried to grab her, but ironically she was faster and dodged him. Not expecting that, the vampire lost his balance and stumbled forward, giving Caroline enough time to shove the stake that was already in her hand through his back, into his heart. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.  
Good to know some vampires can still die. Three more vampires appeared, and she grabbed a new stake for in her left hand. On cue, all three came for her. She was able to defend herself by staking one vampire in the stomach but quickly after that a set of arms wrapped around her body preventing her from killing him. She tried to wiggle out of the tight grip, but it only tightened. She was barely able to breathe, so she stopped fighting. She was lifted from the ground and practically thrown back into her room.

* * *

He smirked. He had heard her sneak out and come his way. He had spoken extra loudly to make sure she heard his every word. He wanted to see what she would do. And he found out. She killed one, nearly two, vampires. She sure was one strong female. A great hunter. She wasn't afraid, she was in the lion's den for hunters, yet she still tried to fight her way out. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing it could've been a woman all along. In his defense, in his thousand years of existence, he'd never come across a female hunter before. But he found it magnificent. He purposely left the door unlocked. She wouldn't have been able to get out anyway and he was curious what she planned to do. He wanted to see her in action. He was impressed to say the least. One of the main reasons she wasn't locked up and being tortured was because he wanted to see what she could do, what she was capable of. Another reason was that he found her fascinating and interesting. One of the most interesting beings he had yet to meet. Though he would never admit it out loud. It would make him appear weak, and if he was anything, it was not weak. He downed the rest of his glass filled with bourbon and walked to the guest room.  
This would be interesting.

.

.

She heard footsteps on the hallway. She looked around the room like she did before, trying to find something to protect herself with since the _lovely_ vampires took her stakes. Or perhaps something to hide under or behind. It wasn't really her style, but it was better than dying. The door opened sooner than she had expected and she hadn't found a weapon nor hideout yet. She groaned as she recognized the figure. Why does it have to be him?

Without saying a word he walked inside, closed the door and moved towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and studied her. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Stop that."

"I believe since you're the hostage, you're not the one to make the demands."

"Fine." She spat out. They were silent for a few minutes. He kept staring at her and when she couldn't take it anymore she practically yelled "Would you stop looking at me like that."

"Is that a question or a demand?"

"Since I'm not allowed to make demands, it's a question." She said mockingly. Of course it was a demand, and he knew it as well as she did.

"I think the same rule goes with questions. You're the hostage. I get to ask the questions."

"That won't stop me from asking them." His smirk grew wider. Such a feisty little thing.

"Alright then, ask away." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Why aren't you dead? I shot you. Twice."

"A hunter should really know his enemy's, love. I'm an original." She rolled her eyes. Cocky much? She wanted to say, but she didn't when she realized something. Her trainer had told her stories about his adventures with originals. He had once shot the youngest original, and he was down for a while. But he wasn't even down a second.

"What else?"

He frowned. "What do you mean what else?"

"You're an original, fine, but even an original should be down a while if he were to get shot. You weren't so what else are you?" He smiled to himself. She's quite the observer.

"I'm a hybrid. The original hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf."

She scoffed. "Of course you are, because that makes sense." She mumbled. She hoped he hadn't heard, but vampire hearing and all that he did. He chuckled. He got up and walked towards the window.

"I believe there is one more question I'm willing to answer."

"And what is th-AAH" In midsentence he opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to enter the room. As soon as the light hit her, it burned her which caused her to scream in pain. She looked down at her arm and saw the blisters. No, no, no, no. Please tell me I'm not.. "D-Did you turn me?" She stammered.  
He chuckled. "No I didn't."

"Did anyone else?"

"I believe I said that I was willing to answer _one_ more question. You should've asked the right one."  
She met his gaze and for the first time he saw fear. Fear of being what she despised most. A vampire.  
"On to more mattered subjects, like, since when are there female hunters?"

"Does it matter? I'm here, I'm turned, I'm screwed." He chuckled. It made her angry, how dare he laugh at her. "I'm glad my sorrow amuses you."

"Next question." He said, ignoring her last comment. "What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you."  
He walked over to her and his pupils dilated. He wasn't sure if there was any vervain in her system, but this seemed like a way to find out since he already knew her name.

"What is your name?" He asked again.  
She wasn't about to let him win. He had already turned her, why would she even consider telling him. "Elena." It was the first name she could come up with. It was the name of a girl she knew in Mystic Falls. They were childhood friends but they grew apart when everything happened. Elena had more important stuff to do than help her friend through the death of her dad. Not that it would've made a difference, they would've grown apart anyway with Caroline becoming a hunter. That's bound to change a person. Last Caroline had heard of, Elena now lived in Florence, Italy with a wealthy husband. Caroline had always wanted to travel the world, but she didn't have the money and she wouldn't know where to go. And then there's the fact that she wanted to free New Orleans of vampires. And that would take a while.

"I see. So there's still vervain in your system. Thank you for confirming my suspicions."  
He walked away from her and towards the door. He opened it and looked back once more.

"See you soon, _Caroline_."

* * *

She paced around the room in little circled, trying to collect her thoughts. He's an original _and_ a hybrid. That's why he wasn't killed. At least one questions were answered. But in return she had a dozen more. For instance, if he didn't turn her, who did? Why wasn't she aching for blood like she had seen many newly turned vampires? Why couldn't she use her vamp speed to get out of here? She sighed. This wasn't helping. She sat down on the bed. And who's room is this?  
Maybe she could get out at night. There would be a lot of vampires out. She had seen a group already during the day, triple that and that's about the vampires there will be at night. Maybe she could get out since she's a vampire now to, wouldn't be suspicious right? A vampire out at night?  
She let herself fall back on the bed and she stared at the ceiling. What did she get herself into? She sighed again. Sure, she'd had her fair share of torture and kidnappings but never by an original, and she always had some way of escaping. But here, it would be nearly impossible. She always liked a challenge, but they weren't _this_ hard. She had hoped she would never be in a situation like this. But you know what they say; hope breeds eternal misery. She needed to get out, whatever the cost.

_She opened her eyes and didn't see her room as she expected. Instead she was in a cold, big and empty room, tied to a chair. Room wasn't the right word, it was more like a cell. Dark, cold and big stone walls. She heard a door creak behind her._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Good to see you're awake." A voice said. It sounded oddly familiar. She couldn't quite place it, but she was certain she had heard it before._

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_I want to see you pay for what you did. And you're here to make sure that happens."_

"_I didn't do anything."_

"_See, that's where you're wrong." Footsteps behind her grew louder as the mysterious man came closer and she could see the shade of him behind her. "You killed someone very close to me."  
Her heart began to beat quicker. The vampire that killed her dad. She staked him two days earlier when she finally found him. She had actually enjoyed killing him, to see him burn in front of her eyes. But she made sure no one had seen her, so he couldn't be certain that it was here, could he?_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a stinging sensation at her fingertips, and from there on going all through her body, from her fingertips, through her veins all the way to her head. It was dreadful. It felt like her veins and arteries were about to burst, when it reached her head she felt a shock in her brain and screamed in pain. She felt as if the energy was sucked out of her when the shock hit her.  
Electrocution. Great._

"_Wrong answer."_

"_Why are you doing this?" She yelled. She wanted to cry or scream or break down, but instead she gathered all her energy and yelled. She didn't want to appear weak, because she wasn't. And one 'little' shock wasn't going to kill he, so why act like it would._

"_Because that someone was my brother." Of course he was. She killed the one sociopath with a psychotic brother. Karma really was a bitch. _

"_He killed my dad." It came out barely a whisper. Humans couldn't have heard it. When she heard him chuckle she knew for certain; he was also a vampire. A psychotic vampire. Fantastic._

"_Vampires kill. It's in our nature."_

"_Then why aren't I dead?" The words were out before she realized it. She didn't want to know the answer, because she already knew._

"_You will die. But I want you to suffer first." She expected another shock and closed her eyes anticipating the pain. But it didn't come, in place she heard a chuckle and then a door slam.  
She let out a breath she was holding. At least he's gone._

"_Don't worry, I didn't leave you." The voice said. "That was simply my partner, he thought it would be best to leave this between us two."_

"_Why?"_

"_I already told you, you killed my brother."_

"_Why did he kill my dad?" A tear left her eyes as she mentioned her dad. She hadn't really mourned him. After his death she had been plotting her revenge. This was the first time she had let herself miss him. She had pushed the feeling aside for nearly a month which made it only worse. She was busy 24/7 just so she wouldn't think of him. But that was hard, since he was the reason behind her revenge._

"_Why did you kill my brother?" He questioned back. _

"_Revenge."_

"_Stupid revenge fantasies. Look at where it got you. You should really know better next time."_

"_So there's a next time?" It almost gave her hope, she knew it was too good to be true, but she was always one to have hope. Not that it helped much._

"_I wouldn't count on it, but a girl can dream."_

"_My dreams wouldn't be about surviving this."_

_He chuckled. "O really? Then what would they be about, little girl? Your sweet daddy not being dad and returning to you? Because I hate to break it to you, he won't, he's dead."_

_She shook her head. "My dream would be about killing you and everyone who you've ever met. Everyone you ever cared about." His response was pushing the button which sent another shock through her. She felt it coursing through her body and screamed. Unshed tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't try to stop them from falling, and so they fell._

_He chuckled. "Does that hurt?" She didn't answer and he took it as a no. He pushed the button once again. She barely had any energy, but somehow she found enough to scream. She felt herself slowly losing consciousness. She hated to admit it, but he was right. This had been a stupid revenge fantasy and she was delusional that she thought she could just get away with killing someone. Yes, it felt great to see her dad's killer die in front of her, him knowing who it was that did it and what it was that brought it upon him. But was it worth dying for? No. It wasn't. She was just a kid, who lost her dad too young, who has a mother that left her when she was little. She wasn't ready to take on the supernatural. She would never be ready. Killing isn't right, even if the creatures you kill are already dead. She promised herself she wouldn't kill again. If she'd get out. She would leave it behind and pretend it never happened. She would go back to where she came from and build a life for herself. Go to college, get married or whatever. Right now it felt like a fantasy. Something that would never happen. It felt so unreal. A vampire hunter with a family. Could she even escape being a hunter? She had never heard of a hunter refusing to be a hunter. A hunter was only ever released of its duties when he died. It was hopeless. She wouldn't be allowed to leave and live her life. She wouldn't leave, they'd force her if they had to. Or kill her and find a new hunter.  
She heard some noises behind her but couldn't make out what it was. She was too far gone for that. She could hear her surroundings, but it was like her body and brains didn't have enough energy to do anything with it. She didn't have enough energy to keep her eyes open, and she didn't have enough energy to focus on the sounds to try and make out what it was._

Next thing she knew she was home. Not her home, she didn't have one anymore. She burned it to the ground, together with all the things and memories of her dad. She was with her teacher. Her hunting teacher, trainer and friend. She decided to never tell anyone of the silent promises she made to herself. She broke them all when she went back to hunting. But she rather did that than die or run forever. She would never be safe, no matter what she chose to do. So she decided to go with the option that would let her keep her friends. She killed again and again and she ended up in New Orleans. She ended up being just like her dad. A ruthless hunter. And now she was completely like him. Also dead. She wasn't ready to be a hunter back then, but she did it anyway and deep down she wished she hadn't. She wasn't about to make that same mistake again. She would never be ready to be a vampire. The thing she grew up to hate. It would eat her alive. She would always hate herself. So she decided there was only one thing left to do. She got up from the bed and took a deep breath before she stepped into the light.

* * *

He was having a conversation with his brother when he smelled it. As soon as he realized what the smell belonged to his eyes widened. Burned skin. He flashed to the guest room and saw her burning in the sunlight. In less than a second he had her tackled to the ground in the shadow. He bit into his wrist and forced the blood down her throat. She struggled at first but he was, of course, stronger and she swallowed to prevent herself from choking on the blood. He removed his wrist from her mouth and his grip on her. She crawled away from him.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled. The pain was excruciating and she was on the verge of crying but she refused to cry in front of him. Or at all. So she turned her hut into anger and yelled at him. Why would he even heal her, she's a vampire, she would've healed anyway..

"Me? Why would you try to kill yourself? I thought you were better than that."

"Well as you can see, I'm not. And why would you think that, you don't even know me."

"I know you're strong, and this was the last thing I expected from you, a hunter. It is a way to escape that only a coward would use. And judging from the way you acted earlier, you are not a coward." He truly hadn't expected her to try and kill herself. He knew several hunters had done it when he turned them, but for some reason he didn't expect her to do it.

"If it comes to being a vampire, I am."

"Is it really that horrible to think you are a vampire?" He didn't understand. He may have been forced into being a vampire, but he didn't mind. He liked being a powerful and immortal creature. Even if he had the choice to go back, he wouldn't. He had no reason to whatsoever. What would he be as a human? Mortal. As an original he had power. As an original _hybrid_ he was truly fearless. He could not be killed and every being feared him. Unless they were stupid.

"Yes." She spat.

"Then I'm glad to inform you that you are not a vampire. _Yet._"

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why do I burn in the sun?"

"I had a witch put a spell on you. It was my way of making sure you wouldn't, or rather _couldn't_, run away."

"What makes you think I won't run away at night?"

"Because all vampires will be out and even though I know that you can take care of yourself, since you nearly took down 4 vampires this morning, I doubt you can take down 200."

"Maybe I want to die."

"And why exactly would you want that?" He didn't believe her. She was just a girl, she must have some fantasy of how her life will turn out. How she will grow old and marry the one she loves. All those pathetic human stuff.

"Because anything is better than being stuck here with _you_." He didn't know why those words affected him, but they did. He felt an ache in his heart. It was something he hadn't felt for over 9 centuries. The last time he felt that was the day his mother died. After that he swore he would never feel again, his actions after that were a big disappointment to his brother, who has been looking for his redemption ever since. Which, he never found of course. But Caroline had no reason to be like that to him. He had done nothing wrong with her. He didn't even torture her. She tortured herself.

"You think I'm the bad guy? I've been really merciful until now, Caroline. But if you want me to be the bad guy, I will." The last words came out almost as a growl. He yanked her up from the floor and dragged her out of the room. She had trouble keeping up with his pace, he might have been walking at a human speed, but a speed it was. She was tired, even if she had just had a nap, she wanted to sleep again. That had probably something to do with the fact that she nearly burned to death.

"Where are we going?" She almost stuttered.

"You're going to stay in my room, where I can keep an eye on you." Her eyes widened and she abruptly stopped walking. "Like hell I am."  
A grin appeared on his face. Even when he made clear to her that he was going to act like the bad guy, she still had the nerve to defy him. She sure was a feisty one.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter, love." He said as he grabbed her again. But this time, he threw her over his shoulder and walked to his room, while she did everything in her power to stop him.

* * *

**Im going to try and update soon, I have vacation so I should have time to write stuff, but if my week turns out to be as the last one, I wouldn't count on it.**

**Also, if you guys follow Sweet Revenge, I'll probably have it uploaded later tonight or tomorrow. (Might be the day after tomorrow 'cuz I have to work tomorrow YAY ME.)**

**Review if you want.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been having trouble, as in personal issues. I know I've been saying that since I started writing this (and Sweet Revenge) but it's the truth ok. I wrote as much and fast as I could, this is the result. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Klaus dumped her in his room. She had tried everything, but there was no escaping. The room was on the second floor, too high to jump out of the window and there was a guard outside the door. She had no other choice than to stay and think. She needed to get out, she had heard stories about the king of New Orleans, and none of them were pleasant. She looked outside the window. The mansion stood at the side of the forest, there would be enough place to hide in there, but she would need a distraction to even get out and a way they wouldn't hear her heartbeat or smell her. And that was going to be hard. She couldn't go out in the daylight, she would burn so it had to be at night but all vampires would be out then. She might be able to take them one by one, two or three at a time max, but she would never be able to take them all at once. Going out at night at this point would be suicide and she just discovered she wasn't dead. She planned on keeping it that way. But to do that she had to get out, Klaus would certainly not keep her alive much longer, he only wanted to torture her, perhaps turn her eventually. She wasn't up to that. That's why she had to get out soon. She was so lost in thoughts she hadn't heard someone come in the room. When she heard someone clear his throat she spun around and locked gaze with an unfamiliar vampire.

"Good afternoon, darling." A smirk appeared on his face and she sighed. She would recognize that smirk anywhere, she had seen it too many times in the past 24 hours. He was a family member.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to catch a glimpse of Nik's new play thing." He responded while eyeing her.

"I'm nobody's play thing."

"Never said you were." She scoffed. She knew he was talking about her, it was rather obvious and he wasn't exactly trying to hide it. She opened her mouth to comment when he continued.  
"Besides, I come bearing gifts." She furrowed her brows and he walked out the door. A moment later he returned with a trolley filled with food. She could hear her stomach growling. She was hungry and in need for food, but there was something wrong with the way this was happening so she didn't move and still stood there with her arms crossed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just trying to be nice, darling."

"Oh cut the crap. What are you trying to achieve here?"

"I want us to be _friends_" He said, emphasizing the friends part with a smirk plastered on his face.

"And I just want to get out of this hell hole, but neither is going to happen."

He placed his hand over the place where his –dead- heart was located. "That hurt." She rolled her eyes. "You do realize I can help you right?" That sure got her attention. Her expression turned dead serious and she stared at him.

"Please, do elaborate."

"I'm Nik's brother, I know what is going on when it is happening. I can't let you out because I actually like living but I can tell you stuff."

"Why would you want to help me?" It was too good to be true, why would he betray his brother. For a hunter, one that had killed several vampires in the past week.

"My _dear_ brother, daggered me and kept me locked in a box for a hundred years. I'd like a little payback."

"What's the catch?"

"Mess with his head." Her lips curled into a small smile. She was planning on doing that anyway, and now she could do it and actually get something in return. Something not death-related. "I take it that's a yes?" she nodded.

"Good. Now enjoy your food, I'll be back soon." He walked towards the door and she hesitantly moved towards the trolley. She glanced at the door just to see him turn around.

"I'm Kol by the way."

"Caroline."

.

.

"Niklaus I have to ask, what are you doing to that poor girl?"

"I'm not doing anything to a poor girl. I'm punishing a murderous hunter. One who has killed eight of us now, and I doubt it'll stay eight if I don't do something."

"And locking her in your room is the way to punish her?"

"That is only to keep an eye on her, the real punishing hasn't begun yet."

"What are you planning to do?"

"That is none of your concern. I told you before and I will say it again, _I will take care of it_." He said before walking out of the room. Truth was, he didn't have a plan to torture her yet. She nearly killed herself when she thought he had turned her into a vampire and he didn't want her to die. He kept telling himself he didn't want her to die at someone else's hands than his own, but he truly didn't want her to die. There was something captivating about her and it annoyed him. Ever since he met her she had been the only thing on his mind. He was drawn to her for a reason he didn't understand. He couldn't allow her to have this kind of power over him. He needed to get rid of those thoughts and feelings, and he knew the only way was for her to die. But not by his own hands, then he would have to deal with her ghost telling him to kill himself. He'd rather have her alive and saying those things. He made his way to his own room and barged inside.

.

She had been working on ways to get on his nerves since Kol had left. She decided to put up the attitude she had gotten used to over the years. It was known to make people furious. She wanted to reach his boundaries. See how far he would go. He had been all barking until now, no biting. Not that she wanted him to bite, she merely wanted to see if he would stick with his threats or actually do something. He had not proved himself to be the worst vampire, or hybrid, of them all. So when he barged in the room a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Welcome _Nik. _How nice of you to show up."

"So she talks now. I have to say, your silent treatment was getting a little bit boring." He responded, ignoring the fact that she used the name only his siblings used, also ignoring the fact that the way she said it sounded like music to his ears.

"Don't worry, I won't be silent anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm tired of you treating me like your play thing, you can't expect me to sit around doing nothing." She didn't want to refer to herself as his play thing but it was for a good cause.

"First of all, you're not my play thing, you're my hostage and second, what were you planning to do? Jump out of the window?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps, but not before I've made myself clear." She said, walking towards him.

"Go on." She moved her hand over his chest, her fingers barely touching him. She internally smiled when she saw his reaction. He had to try really hard not to show any sign of her effect on him. But she did know what kind of affect she had on him, because she felt it too. She was just better at hiding it. She might be sickened by the thought of him and his kind, but she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. She moved even closer until there was barely any room left between them. He had the urge to close the distance between him, but he resisted. He wanted to see where she was going with this, and he would let her do what she wanted, for now. Her second hand followed the first and caressed his chest. She locked gaze with him and moved one hand behind her back. When it touched his chest again, pain rushed through him. He looked down and saw that she had pushed a small stake into his stomach. He returned his gaze to her and saw a devilish grin on her face.

"You disgust me." She whispered in his ear. She felt proud of herself. She managed to trick him. She still had a small stake in the back of her pants and she had waited to do that, and the look on his face would make whatever he would do next worth it. He clearly wasn't expecting it, but he was an idiot if he thought she would act like that after he abducted her, put a spell on her and locked her in his room. She moved away from him and casually walked to the couch and sat down. She enjoyed watching him pull the stake out of himself. In a flash he had grabbed her by her throat and shoved her against a wall. She coughed at the strength of his grip that was troubling her to breathe. She couldn't help it and smiled. Her plan had worked better than she had expected it to. If looks could kill she would already be on her way to hell right now. The smile on her made him realize that she had fooled him, she wanted to get him angry and she succeeded. It made him only angrier. If she wanted to see him angry, she would. His eyes dilated as he said "Grab the knife on the trolley, and stab yourself." He wasn't fully certain if the vervain had left her system yet, he didn't think so since she hasn't been able to drink it for at least twenty hours so he figured he'd try to compel her and see what happens. Her eyes grew wide as her body moved against her will and picked up the knife that laid on the trolley in the middle of the room. She was about to plunge the stake through her own stomach when he said "Wait." She let out a sigh of relief and dropped the knife. If he would've let her gone through with it, she might have hit some vital organs and she could've died. Or it would've infected her since she had actually used the knife for her food. "Just make sure you don't kill yourself." Her eyes grew wide as her body, again, refused all her wishes and picked up the knife. She tried everything she could to stop herself, even though she knew it was hopeless. A human could only resist compulsion after years of training, and she had had a few lessons, not even enough to resist compulsion of a newborn vampire, let alone a thousand year old one. She stabbed herself in the stomach and pain coursed through her. Tears formed in her eyes, though she quickly blinked them away. She fell to the ground and winced in pain. She looked at Klaus who looked at her with the same grin on his face as the one she had when she stabbed him. He then made his way out the room, leaving her alone in the room, bleeding half to death.

He had to get out of there, he regretted it as soon as the knife cut her skin. But she had to learn some ground rules and he felt like this was his only option, he knew it wasn't but it was his _best_ option. She was smart, he had to give her that. But at the same time one of the dumbest people he knew. She tempted him while she knew he was immortal and had a temper. She wanted him to get angry, for what? To see what he would do? She should have known he would hurt her. He is known for it. He doesn't feel and he doesn't care. But with her it was a different story, when she touched him.. he felt. He felt the spark and he wanted to do nothing else than take her then and there. To be fair he did that with all kinds of women who threw themselves at him, but he if it had happened, he wouldn't have treated her like a whore like he did the others. She made him feel, and it disgusted him. He should not feel. Who was she to make him feel? She had no right to come to New Orleans, kill vampires and then make the king of them all soft. He wouldn't allow it.

.

.

"You ok?" He handed her a glass of water and she took it, her hands still shaking.

"As good as a person who was compelled to stab herself can be."

"Lucky for you dashing Kol came to the rescue." She smiled a little.

"I see the cockiness runs in the family."

"Are you saying it's not true?"

"Is this the moment that I lie and keep your ego intact or should I tell you the truth?"

"Ok. I think you're getting a little too comfortable snapping around. You're only supposed to do that around Nik."

"Fine. What's going on in this freaking castle?" She knew it wasn't actually a castle, but she felt like a princess locked up in the highest tower with the bad guy keeping her there. She didn't think of herself as a princess, rather a worrier but this was what crossed her mind.

"Let's see. Rebekah is still snuggling up with every man that gives her some attention, which is Stefan at the moment. Don't tell Nik that because he will lose his mind, no one is good enough for Rebekah and Stefan is his friend, but he will not hesitate before killing him. I know this might sound good to you, one vampire less to worry about, but he is actually one of the good ones. A bit boring now that he has switched back his humanity, but one of the good ones. He's currently away doing god knows what for Nik and apparently he's failing because I heard Nik on the phone saying he'd come. Rebekah is my sister by the way. Elijah is the strict brother like always. He is currently working on the humans and the witches to prevent them from teaming up and _trying_ to kill us all, which we all know won't work since, well, we're vampires. Plus, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be so I'm safe." She rolled her eyes. Cockiness truly was one of the Mikaelson traits. "Finn and Sage left, which I don't get because we are freaking rulers of New Orleans. We built this town and it's our home. But hey, that's their choice I suppose. And Nik has been pacing around his liquor room since he left here. I don't know what you did, but you certainly got on his nerves. But I guess you already knew that since.. you know." He said while gesturing to the knife that laid on the table.

"Since he compelled me to stab myself, yes, I kind of noticed he was pissed."

"Yeah.."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I thought telling you what was going on was a favor."

"I stabbed myself. You owe me another."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Get me some new clothes? Preferably out of my apartment."

"Of course I'll play your little slave." He said sarcastically.

"Just do it please."

"Fine. But don't say I never did anything for you."

"By the way. Where is Klaus going?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said Stefan or something was on a special mission for Klaus but something went wrong and Klaus is going there. Where?"

"Mystic Falls." She felt her heart skip a beat. What the hell did he want in Mystic Falls? It would not be to help cute little animals. Rather to kill someone, and she knew everyone there. They were all her friends and family once upon a time. Until she left, without a clear message saying where to.

"What's going to happen to me?" She couldn't help but ask. She knew she was going to die, but she wanted to know if it was before or after he'd go there. Or during. Would she even stay here? Or would he snap her neck and dump her in a ditch somewhere? What if he forced her to come with him.. She felt her heart starting to beat quicker. She hadn't returned to Mystic Falls or even let people know she was still alive after her father's death. She hadn't seen or heard from her mother in over three months. The first month Caroline had left her mother did not rest. She was determined to find her, and then it just stopped. Caroline wanted to return, but there would be so many questions. She couldn't return, especially now. With vampires knowing who she was, she could not bring her past into this. They would all be in danger because of her and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to them. Though she couldn't help but wonder sometimes how everyone was. Was her mother still obsessed with her job, did Bonnie leave town as she planned to, did Elena actually go to Florence, was Matt still a bartender in the Grill. Whenever those questions came to mind she told herself that they were fine and better off without her. Going back would only cause trouble. She made scenarios in her head. Her mother would have found a great man, Bonnie would be travelling the world with Elena, Matt owned the Grill like he always wanted. Everyone would be happy. That's the only way she could make peace with everything. She told herself everyone was happy. She had been staring motionless at the table, thinking about everyone back home. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kol cleared his throat.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, normally you would have been dead already, but you're not. So I guess there's hope. But he won't leave you here behind."

"Why can't he leave me here with everyone else? He has four siblings, I'm sure one of them could watch over me, I would only angry him. I think I already proved that."

"He doesn't trust anyone but himself. And Rebekah, Elijah and I are going with him. We have a residence in Mystic Falls and we have history there. I think he'll have Marcel look over New Orleans. He is the person he trusts most I think. Even though Rebekah and I have never left his side, he still thinks we'll betray him."

"That is what you're doing right now is it not?"

"True. But he doesn't have to think that. But I better go get some fresh clothes for you."

"Thanks." After she gave him her address he left. She was glad someone was talking to her, even if it was an original vampire. She needed something to do, and he was a nice distraction. If it were any other circumstances they could have been friends, but the fact of the matter is he's a vampire. And she could not be friends with vampires. They are all killers, they murder innocent humans for fun. They don't have to kill, but they do. And so does Kol, she told herself. But right now she couldn't see herself killing him, mostly because she doesn't have a white oak stake or ash and dagger, but there was also a part of her that thought he was different. When they were talking she couldn't imagine him killing innocents. And she needed the information he had. If she wanted to escape, successfully, she had to know what was going on. She knew she would never get enough information out of Kol but every bit helped. She walked to the bed and laid down. It was night and she was exhausted. Her eyelids became heavy and she closed them. She had barely closed them when she heard noises. They grew louder and she could hear Klaus' voice. She sighed, opened her eyes and got up so she sat on the bed.

"Get up. We're leaving."

"Where to?" She knew the answer, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Out of town. Now get up."

"I need my sleep." It was true, she was already tired but the fact that she had stabbed herself made her body her exhausted. She was physically _and_ mentally tired.

"You can sleep on the plane." She sighed dramatically.

"How far out of town are we going?" she wined. No matter if she would be going home or not, she would not make it easy on him. She would keep playing the pain in the ass. She made a deal with Kol and she intended to keep it.

"Virginia." It was official, she thought. No more hope that maybe Kol was wrong, she would be going to Mystic Falls. She could almost see the looks on everyone's faces when she would return. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Suddenly so quiet, love. Are you not excited to see your friends and mother again?" Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Yes I know you're from Mystic Falls. I know all about your little friends there. So you'd do well to behave or I might get angry. And we both know what happens when I get angry." She wanted to snap at him, say that he had no right to threaten her friends and family, but decided against it. It would do more harm than good and if he set his mind to it, she wouldn't be able to stop him. There was no other option than to obey. She wouldn't lose all of the attitude, just a little.

"We're going now, my siblings will meet us there later. Kol is getting clothes of yours as we speak, he'll take them with him." Caroline nodded again. She had no idea what to say, there was no option for a snarky comment and she didn't feel like making snarky comments. Her thoughts had taken over and were currently playing the worst case scenarios in her head for what might happen when she got back. "You're being awfully quiet, love."

"What do you want me to say?" she spat. She knew he was enjoying this, leaving her speechless, but she would not let him win that easily. She might not be in the mood, but she would _never_ be in the mood to let him win.

"I don't know, perhaps thank you for returning me to my home."

"Well, I'm not thankful. There's a reason I left."

"And what might that reason be."

"None of your damn business."

"All right then. Get up, we're leaving."

.

.

Mystic Falls was exactly as she remembered. Everything was still the same, familiar faces everywhere. She even caught a glimpse of the Grill, which was still closed, but it already brought up memories. All the nights she spent there with her friends, doing absolutely nothing, getting discount on the drinks because Matt was the bartender. Her life used to be so easy. They drove a little out of town to a mansion, which she assumed was the Mikaelson residence. She remembered driving by the mansion when she was younger. She had always assumed no one lived there. Apparently she was wrong. The car stopped and Klaus got out, but she didn't. It was like she was glued to the seat. He gestured her to get out and she reluctantly did. He walked towards the door and someone opened. Caroline didn't know him, but Klaus seemed to. They actually looked like friends which made Caroline think he was a vampire. They were deep in conversation and Caroline glanced back in the direction of the town she grew up in. She was here and she would be staying here for a while. She might as well find her friends, but she mostly wanted to find her mother. Caroline had missed her so much, even though they weren't exactly on good terms after her dad's death, Caroline never stopped loving her. She was deep in thoughts when she heard someone _very_ close behind her ask "Has it changed?"

She hadn't heard him approach but she had expected him to make such a stunt and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of flinching. She shook her head "No." she turned around and met his gaze. "Can.. Can I see my mother?" She could barely get the words out, and Klaus seemed to notice, his once pure evil face changed into a pitiful expression. Caroline didn't want his pity, but she didn't care. All she wanted right now was to find her mother.

"Not without an escort."

"As long as it isn't you, I'm fine with it."

"There's the fire again. I was almost afraid you lost it. But ok, Stefan will go with you."

.

She was walking down the familiar streets in the middle of the town, with Stefan next to her. They hadn't said a word to each other and Caroline was glad about it. She didn't want to talk. They were near the Lockwood mansion when Caroline spotted Matt. She hesitated, she wasn't sure how anybody would react to her being back. She shook her head, pushing all the negative thoughts away. There was only one way to find out what their reactions would be. By doing it. She quickened her pace and walked over to him. She was halfway over to him when he turned around and spotted her. "Care?" she smiled at the nickname. She hadn't heard it in what felt like forever. Before she knew it she was flying through the air in Matt's embrace.

"MATT" she squealed.

"I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?" He said when he finally released her.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Great actually. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my mom. You haven't seen her have you?" His smile faded. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "Matt, what's wrong? Where's my mom?"

"I'm so sorry Care-" She didn't need to hear more. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheek. She had heard those words too many times before. It screamed pity. Everyone pretended that they knew how she felt when her dad died, but you don't get it until you lose them yourself. The whole town was there telling her how amazing her dad was, how sorry they were, that they knew how she felt. All lies. They might be sorry he died, but he wasn't an amazing dad. He always put his job before her, he was never proud of her except when she became a hunter. It was the only moment in her life that she felt loved by him. They also didn't know how she felt, they hadn't lost a dad by the hands of a vampire. Matt hugged her and she cried in his shoulder. She was now officially an orphan. She had been alone, without a parent, for a while now, but you never forget you still have them. No matter what would happen you could always return to them. And now she couldn't. She had no family left, two aunts in London, but she had never met them.

"Take me to her?" He nodded.

.

They walked up the cemetery, they stopped by a florist to buy two roses. One for her dad's grave and on for her mother's. They walked the way to her dad's grave where she placed one. Next to it was her mother's. She laid down the rose and took place once again in Matt's arms while looking at the gravestone.

_Here lies  
__Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes.__  
Loving mother and friend.  
10/02/1972 - __†__28/12/2013_

* * *

**That was it. I have no idea what you guys think of it, so please let me know. If you have any suggestions on how to improve the story, I'd really like to know. And I have no idea when the next update will come, I'll update asap but I don't know when that is. And I'm going to have to say that I'll update one story every week. And I have two stories going at the moment, so you'll get an update _at least_ once in two weeks.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys.**  
**Side note: I did not have a lot of inspiration, and school has been busting my ass, which will be over soon,  
****AND I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I WATCHED TO AND NOW IM CRYING  
****MY SWEET ORIGINAL BITCH. *ugly sobbing***

**Anyway, happy Klaroline Vision Wednesday. May yours be better than mine.**

* * *

She had been wandering through the forest all afternoon. She didn't know where she was heading, didn't know where she was or what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone in a quiet environment and this seemed like the best option. She was happily surprised to find out she could even be alone.

"_Let's get you something to drink."_

"_I really appreciate it, Matt, but I'd rather be alone right now."_

"_I'm afraid that's not an option." Stefan cut in._

"_Stef, if she wants to be alone, you're not going to stop her. Let's just leave her be." Matt said before shooting Caroline a smile and walking away. Caroline looked at Stefan who was obviously weighing his options. He didn't really have many, he had to be around her but he knew what it was like to lose the people you love, and he would have liked to be left alone too._

"_If anyone asks, you ran away from me." _

"_Thank you."_

She looked back to where she came from. She always thought she knew the forest so well, but she was wrong. She didn't know the forest, or at least not anymore. Just like she didn't know the town anymore, even though she hadn't been gone for too long, it seemed like a completely different place. As did all the people. Caroline barely recognized most of them, the faces were slightly familiar, but so strange at the same time. Not that she had expected everything and everyone to be the same, in the months that she had been gone, she changed more than in all the other years in her life combined. But it felt weird, walking through the once o so familiar town, with people she doesn't recognize anymore.

The wind blew and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. It wasn't the warmest of days and she was walking around the forest in her t-shirt. Perhaps I should get back to the town, she thought.

.

.

"Running already, love? I thought I warned you what would happen if you did." A voice from behind her said. She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't running. I needed a break, and you can stop with the threats, I'm not going anywhere." She said, not bothering to turn around and having to look at his face.

"So you're not going to run every chance you get?" Caroline shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because you know who I am and the people I care about. Running from you would be the dumbest move one could make."

"True. But I hadn't thought you would realize that this soon, what changed your mind?" She closed her eyes briefly before turning around, finally meeting his gaze.

"I just don't want any more people getting hurt because of me."

"What do you mean _more_?"

"_I've come to the conclusion that I can't hurt you."_

"_Really? What gave it away?" She said weakly. The man was wrong, they could clearly hurt her, her state was proof of it, but it wouldn't break her. And that was their intention. They wanted to break her the way she broke their family when she staked one of the brothers. _

"_So I did some digging, and found a loophole."_

_She scoffed. "A 'loophole'?"_

"_Bring her in." The man said to one of his handlers. Caroline heard screaming and her eyes grew wide when she realized what was happening. Her little sister, April, was dragged into the room. They hadn't seen each other in over a year. Caroline left for 'college' and April stayed at home. Caroline never went to college, she wanted to but life had other plans set for her. She got an apartment and a job and college never came of it. Caroline saw the look in April's eyes and could practically hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. Fear, horror, sadness, anger. The anger and the sadness were directed at her, Caroline just knew it. She herself would be angry too if the roles were reversed. You don´t see your sister for over a year and then you come in a life threatening situation because of her. But still sad, to have to be reunited with your sister under these circumstances. Circumstances where the chances of getting out alive were slim. _

"_I see I finally got your attention." The man said with a big smile plastered on his face._

"_You think she means anything to me? You should really consider letting someone else get your information, you suck at it. Why do you think I even left Mystic Falls?" Caroline snapped. She wanted to beg for April's life, but it wouldn't help, it would only put her life in that more danger. But she couldn't stop herself from looking at April, who looked even more frightened than before, if it was even possible._

"_That look in your eyes tells a different story. But please, do tell, why _did_ you leave?"_

"_Because I was sick of being second best. I was always being compared to that," she said and pointed at April. " and I was sick of it. I told them I went to college, no one batted an eye, because sweet little April got and A for her midterms. I actually left for college, nobody cared because they still had April. I always had to pretend someone I was not. Now I don't." Caroline said through gritted teeth. She couldn't hesitate or even show the slightest bit of emotion besides anger in order for this to work. And it was hard._

"_So you wouldn't care if I, say, slit her throat?"_

"_Not one bit." He smirked and grabbed a knife out of his back pocket. He slowly moved towards April, who backed away until she reached the corner of the room. Caroline was sure he was bluffing. She kept her face straight and watched as the guy reached April. It was only when April sobbed as the guy grabbed her hair and pulled her up that she knew what she was doing. She was putting her sisters' life at risk, without truly knowing if her suspicions were true._

"_WAIT." Caroline exclaimed. The man smirked, dropped April and pointed the knife at Caroline._

"_You almost had me fooled. Do remember," He said before he threw the knife at April, "you killed your sister."_

"Caroline?" Klaus' voice brought her back to reality. She blinked the tears in her eyes away and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just- I- I'm going to finish my walk." She turned around to walk away but Klaus grabbed her wrist. "Relax. I'm not going to run away, I'll be back."

"At least get your coat, it's getting dark and colder, and by the looks of it you're already cold now. And I would prefer the people staying in my house to be healthy."

Caroline smiled a little. "Fine."

.

She looked around once more to make sure no one was around. When she saw there wasn't she let out the breath she was holding. She had been fighting the urge to cry ever since she bumped into Klaus and he made her think about April. The worst part of it, was that April's body was never found after. She never got a funeral, she never went home again. The guy took her body with him, wherever he went, to make sure Caroline would never have closure. And it worked. They searched for a while, but eventually had to give up. The chances of finding her body were less than zero. Caroline was devastated, it was her fault. Her sister, dead because of her. Sure, her dad died and that was hard too, but it was different. He died but it was his fault. He was the hunter back then, and he went after one who killed him. He brought it upon himself. April was different. She was an innocent, she didn't even know of vampires and hunters. But she got dragged into all of it because of Caroline, and there was no forgiving that. Caroline would never forgive herself.

And now her mother was dead too. She truly had no one left. She had no friends, she used to, but left them all behind when she left Mystic Falls and she never looked back. Not once in her life had she thought of contacting them. She didn't miss them, that should mean something. You are supposed to miss your friends when you are separated. You are supposed to wonder if you will ever see them again. She wondered sometimes, but not as much as one should. Which made her believe that she wasn't as close with the people here as she would like to believe.

At least she didn't have anyone left to put in jeopardy. It was easier that way, no one could find anything to hold against her. But it didn't feel like an advantage. It felt like the opposite. No one would be there to care for her when she needed someone, no one would be there to help her if she needed help, no one would be there period.

Everyone around her was dying. Her dad, her sister, her mom, and god knows who else will die if she would keep being the foolish girl. She should have covered her track better, no one would have found out about where she came from, who she grew up with, who she cared about. There were a lot of those, they might not all care about her, but she did about them. It was her curse, she cared too much.

Tears appeared in her eyes. She tried to fight them but it was of no use. She had fought them for too long and the flood of emotions were too overwhelming, she wasn't strong enough to fight it.

She moved into an alley and stood against a wall. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried to take deep, steady breaths to calm herself down but it didn't work. Tears started to stream down her face. She sank to the ground, with her back still against the wall. She hugged her knees as the wall blocking the emotions in her finally broke.

_I wasn't supposed to become this person. I was supposed to grow up with my family, have a life, go to college, get married, have my dad walk me down the aisle, laugh with my mom, watch movies with my sister. I wasn't supposed to be a hunter. Vampires aren't supposed to exist. I was supposed to be normal, but I'm not. Instead I cause people pain and I sign their death certificates. It's my fault people die. What I am is the reason my dad died, who I am is the reason my sister is dead. I killed them._

_._

_._

It didn't take him long to figure out who he heard crying and where the cries were coming from. It was a coincidence, really, he was about to go home when he heard her. Silently crying in the middle of nowhere. He vamp sped to her, not caring who would see, he had to make sure she were alright. Stupid question, she was crying, of course she wasn't alright. He reached her and saw her sitting on the cold floor. If he could feel, he would feel sad. He crouched down next to her and gently stroked her back.

"I killed her." She whispered. He wondered who she was talking about. Perhaps her mother. He knew she was searching for her, maybe she turned out to be dead. It sure looked like someone close, she was strong and wouldn't be brought down by someone she didn't know well. Either way, he hated seeing her like this. He never liked being around emotional people, but this time was different. He hated it. Like seriously _hated_ it. It angered him.

"Shh, it'll be alright, love." He whispered back. He placed one of his arms under her knees and the other on her back and picked her up.

.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I honestly don't know," he began. "My first instinct was to _break_ you, break you beyond repair and then kill you. I don't know why I haven't."

"Well, I'm glad you haven't."

"Of course you are." He chuckled.

"You're not as bad as you want people to think."

"You're mistaken, sweetheart. I'm not as bad when I'm around you." It was true. He, for some reason he did not know himself, didn't want her to see the worst parts of him.

"Why not?"

"Just get some rest." He said, changing the subject. She wiggled in bed to get comfortable and looked at him once more.

"I still hate you, you know."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart."

.

"Kol, you made it." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Indeed I did."

"Bloody hell, Kol, are you really making me carry my own luggage?"

"Is that-"

"Yes. I found her wandering around in the middle of nowhere and thought she might like to come." He was barely finished with his sentence when the beautiful blonde walked into the house.

"Hello, Nik, long time no see."

"Rebekah." Klaus said, obviously surprised. He had not seen his sister in over a decade, when he last undaggered her she fled and he hadn't heard of her again. He thought she might be somewhere at the other side of the world, never had he expected her to be this close to him. He considered going after her, but he knew that he wouldn't find her unless she wanted him to. She was smart like that.

"Now. Where are your minions? I need someone to get my luggage."

"I'm afraid they're not here at the moment, but I'm sure Kol would love to get your luggage." He said, smirking at Kol.

"Great." She said before walking further inside. "This place hasn't changed one bit. But then again, you didn't come here until what, this morning? Still, impressive that you kept everything intact. Half of these things are at least fifty years old, how do you manage to keep them alive?"

"I had someone watching over this place while I was in New Orleans."

"Ahh. How is New Orleans these days?"

"Wonderful."

"But wait. You're here, and not in New Orleans. Let me guess, you left Marcel in charge. Aren't you afraid that you and Marcel will get in the same predicament as you were when you left last time?"

"I would not have been in that situation if it weren't for you know who." He growled. "Why are you even here? Aren't you afraid I will, say, dagger you again for leaving me?"

"Not particularly. If you wanted me daggered, you would have done it already. If you wanted to find me a decade ago, you would have. But you let me live."

"Perhaps that was a mistake."

"Perhaps it was."

"So what? You're going to live here now?"

"It is still our home, is it not?"

"True."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She turned around and walked off.

"Glad to have you back, little sister."

"Glad to be back." She said over her shoulder. He poured himself a drink and shook his head. His sister might be a gigantic pain in the arse, but she was his sister. He had missed out on more than ten years with her, it happened before but only when he daggered her. Other than that it didn't. They always stuck together. He never took betrayal lightly, but she came back to him, he didn't have to hunt her down, that was the difference between the other times. He took a sip from his drink when he heard a screech. Rebekah. He rolled his eyes, barely back five minutes and already screaming as if her life depended on it. Which it didn't, since she was immortal. He sighed before going upstairs, vampire style.

"What is it now Rebekah?"

"There is _something_ in my bed." She said overdramatically. Klaus chuckled. He looked at Caroline. He was surprised she was still sleeping. Rebekah was a loud screamer, but then again, Caroline was exhausted.

"It's just a girl, Rebekah. She won't harm you."

"It's not me who should be worried about being harmed." She said angrily.

"You will not harm her." Klaus warned.

"Why not? It's just a petty little human."

"You will not touch her, Rebekah."

"God, you're so dramatic. What's so special about this girl?"

"She's one of the five."

"Nik, you messed up the term. It's she's the one or she's one of a kind. Not one of the five, you fool."

He sighed. "Rebekah. She is _One. Of. The. Five. _As in hunters."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Then why the bloody hell is she still breathing?"

"Because I say so."

"Fine. But she _will_ leave my bed. And my room."

"She will. When she wakes up."

"I'll help her with that."

"No you will not. Let her rest, you can bitch her all you want in the morning."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"How about in one of the dozen other bedrooms we have?"

"Fine. But if she isn't out of that bed by the time I wake up, I will throw her sorry ass out of that window."

.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Caroline grunted and pulled the pillow from under her head away and put it against her ear. "Don't be like that." In a flash the pillow was thrown across the room and Caroline's eyes flew open and she glared at the original in front of her.

"Kol. Let me give you a Caroline Forbes manual: If she wants to sleep, you leave her ALONE."

"Duly noted. But I thought I'd save your sorry ass and wake you up before Bekah does."

"Who the_ hell_ is 'Bekah'?"

"That would be me."

* * *

**Ok, few points:**

**1) I know it was a little short, but considering I should be learning for my German test I'm really fucking proud of myself. Next one won't be this short, promise.**

**2) There were a few KC scenes here and I hope neither of them seemed too OOC, and if they did, well I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect. **

******3) Originally I wasn't planning on getting Rebekah involved in this story just yet, but I saw TO and my feelings got in the way and well, I wanted her to stay and if it can't be in the fucking originals which should really be about the original family and not about moon moons unicorn baby then it will be here.**

**So yeah. I'm anti hayley and anti plague.**

**Freaking plague goes and write off Claire because Rebekah's character is of no use in the series that should be about her freaking family.  
IM SO MAD.  
Anyway, I hope TO will burn. **

**Sorry not sorry.**

**Review if you want. (:**

**PS. I'm pissed, I've had a shitty day, Plague has been ruining EVERY SINGLE THING, like she's set on ruining her career or something idk man. And to make things worse: everyone on tumblr is depressed and losing hope and that shit and it makes me want to eat someone.**


End file.
